Dos años
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Al reencontrarse tras los dos años de separación de la tripulación, Zoro y Sanji se demuestran cuánto se han echado de menos. ZoSan


Hoy estoy que me salgo con las actualizaciones xD

Este es el fic que he escrito por el review número cincuenta de Vidas en esta página, así que **Mel**, va dedicado a ti, espero que te guste ^^

Es mi primer intento de ZoSan, ha quedado algo más corto de lo que esperaba, pero me gusta el resultado ^^

**Disclaimer:** como ya empiezo a aburrirme de repetir, One Piece NO me pertenece, algo por lo que deberíais estar muuuuy agradecidos.

* * *

**Dos años**

A pesar de que hubiesen pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, la tripulación había cambiado muy poco en opinión de Zoro. Todos sus nakama seguían siendo una panda de descerebrados y parecían seguir conservando sus mañas más características, como el insaciable apetito de Luffy o el macabro sentido del humor de Robin, y era algo agradable que los cambios parecieran haber sido para bien.

Una vez sumergidos, y pasada la emoción inicial, Zoro había dejado a los demás en cubierta para ir al baño, y ahora volvía, dispuesto a echarse una siesta en el tranquilo fondo marino. O esa había sido su intención hasta que sintió algo, y sonrió al notar que lo empujaban contra la pared.

Unos labios demandantes se posaron sobre los suyos y Zoro accedió, encantado, a enzarzarse en la batalla de poder que tanto había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Envolviendo al cocinero con los brazos, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo pegó tanto como le fue posible contra su cuerpo.

-Joder, cómo te he echado de menos –susurró contra sus labios cuando se separaron.

Sin decir nada, Sanji llevó las manos a la ropa de Zoro y comenzó a tratar de quitársela, optando por deslizar su nuevo atuendo por su cuerpo hasta que este cayó al suelo, dejando al espadachín solo con los pantalones y las botas.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –Preguntó Zoro en tono socarrón, bajando a besar el cuello del rubio.

-Déjate de cháchara y ve al grano, marimo de mierda –ordenó Sanji, sonando bastante malhumorado y abriéndole la bragueta del pantalón con urgencia.

Sí que lo había notado de bastante mala hostia en Sabaody.

-¿A qué vienen tantas prisas, cocinero? –Preguntó Zoro, llevando lentamente las manos a la cadera de rubio y dejándolas a escasos centímetros del cierre de su pantalón.

Sanji lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tenemos como quince minutos antes de que estos imbéciles hagan alguna gilipollez, y yo quiero follar antes.

Vale, ese argumento lo había convencido. Dejando los juegos para otro momento, Zoro le abrió el pantalón a Sanji, se lo bajó y, cuando el rubio se lo quitó de una patada, les dio la vuelta, atrapándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Sanji cogió su mano y se llevó tres dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos con urgencia mientras Zoro seguía acariciándolo, llevando distraídamente una mano a su hombría y apretándola.

Sanji gimió.

Sonriendo, Zoro retiró los dedos de su boca y los bajó, despacio, hasta su entrada. El rubio le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le envolvió la cintura con las piernas desnudas. Cuando Zoro metió el primer dedo, hizo un ruidito de incomodidad.

Joder, después de esos dos años, era como si fuera la primera vez de nuevo.

Zoro se encontró gimiendo de anticipación al meter el segundo dedo y besó a Sanji con tantas ganas como antes.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de volver a enterrarse en él lo preparó con cuidado, recordando el fiasco de la primera vez t cómo, de no haber sido el bestia cabezota que era, Sanji no habría podido caminar en una semana.

Finalmente los tres dedos estuvieron dentro y Sanji ahogaba gemidos de placer contra el hombro de Zoro cada vez que este rozaba su próstata con ellos.

-Métemela de una puta vez –dijo Sanji entre dientes, ahogando otro gemido.

Zoro sonrió. Habían pasado dos años, pero aún era capaz de arrancarle aquellas reacciones.

-Como quieras.

Entrar en él después de todo aquel tiempo era la sensación más indescriptiblemente asombrosa que Zoro había experimentado en toda su vida, y se encontró a sí mismo abrazando al rubio contra su pecho, los brazos de este apretándolo con fuerza, y luchando consigo mismo para no moverse hasta que Sanji se hubiese acostumbrado a la intrusión.

A pesar de la posición, Sanji se movió, con ello haciéndolos gemir a ambos, y Zoro comenzó a hacerlo también, controlándose para acelerar poco a poco y no comenzar a embestir con el abandono que sentía peleando por salir de su pecho.

Se besaron de nuevo, moviéndose el uno contra el otro, acariciándose como podían tratando de no perder el equilibrio, la espalda de Sanji chocando de nuevo contra la pared por las embestidas, y ninguno aguantó mucho.

Ahogando su gemido en la boca de Zoro, Sanji se vino entre ambos, cubriéndolos a ellos y parte del suelo con su esencia y arrastrando con él a Zoro, que en un par de embestidas se vació dentro de él.

La gravedad les pudo y los hizo caer a ambos, todavía enlazados, al suelo, demasiado afectados por el orgasmo como para recordar mantenerse en pie.

Se quedaron abrazados en el suelo, recuperando la respiración uno en brazos del otro, por largos minutos.

Un fuerte golpe en cubierta los sobresaltó y ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, comprobando aliviados que nadie había entrado. Se miraron. Sanji sonrió, Zoro sonrió, y ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Aún riéndose, Zoro lo apretó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza, disfrutando el poder tenerlo así de nuevo después de dos largos años.

Fue Sanji quien rompió la calma del momento al separarse con cuidado, haciendo que Zoro lamentase la pérdida de intimidad, y yendo a buscar sus pantalones.

-Anda, vamos, antes de que se carguen algo que necesitemos.

Poniéndose también en pie, Zoro fue a por sus descartadas prendas.

Miró al suelo.

-¿No deberíamos limpiar eso? –Preguntó, señalando la mancha de semen que había quedado donde habían estado ellos.

-Pues ya sabes –dijo Sanji. Terminando de abrocharse el pantalón y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó Zoro, pero el cocinero ya se había ido.

Suspirando, el espadachín fue a buscar un trapo o algo con lo que limpiarlo, no fuera a ser que Nami o Robin vieran la mancha y el cabrón que acababa de irse decidiera dejarlo sin sexo por corromper a sus preciosas damas. Eso ya había pasado una vez.

Sí, desde luego habían cambiado muy pocas cosas a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

**Fin**


End file.
